$7^2+3(4^2+3+2) = $
Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=7^2+3({4^2+3+2})$ Add ${4^2+3+2}$ inside the parentheses first. $=7^2+3({21})$ Find ${7^2}$, which is $7\cdot7$. Multiply $3$ and ${21}$. $={49}+{63}$ Add ${49}$ and ${63}$ together. $=112$ $ 7^2+3({4^2+3+2})=112$